Beautiful Butterfly
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Mendiang Han JaeHyun meninggalkan sepasang bayi kembar laki-laki Han Jae dan Han Hyun. Bagaimana jika keduanya harus terpisah sejak balita? Terlahir dengan paras yang hampir sama akankah memiliki perasaan yang hampir sama pula? YUNJAE fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Beautiful Butterfly**

**Author : ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast :**  
**- Jung Yunho**  
**- Kim Jaejoong (Hero)**  
**- Park Hyuncul (Karam)**  
**And other**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Don't like, don't read, don't bash!**

**. **

**. **

* * *

**Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu,**

4 februari 1986  
Han JaeHyun melahirkan dua orang putra kembar tanpa ayah di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di daerah Chungnam. Tiga jam setelah kedua anaknya lahir, JaeHyun mengembuskan nafas terakhir karena pendarahan hebat sementara minimnya alat-alat medis yang ada di rumah sakit kecil tersebut.

Pihak rumah sakit yang mengetahui bahwa JaeHyun tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang mau bertanggung jawab, memutuskan untuk mengkremasi jenazah JaeHyun dengan menggunakan dana rumah sakit atas usulan dokter Jung.

10 februari 1986  
Jung RaeSuk adalah istri dari dokter Jung JinHo, dokter muda tampan yang sedang praktek di daerah Chungnam.  
Empat hari yang lalu RaeSuk baru saja melahirkan putra pertamanya.  
Sebenarnya pasangan Jung itu memiliki sebuah rumah mewah di Seoul, hanya saja sang suami di utus oleh rumah sakit pusat untuk bertugas di cabang Chungnam.  
RaeSuk yang sedang hamil besar pun memutuskan untuk ikut bersama suami dengan alasan ingin sang appa dari aegyanya akan berada di sampingnya saat RaeSuk melahirkan nanti.

Dan malam itu, entah kenapa RaeSuk ingin sekali melihat wajah aegya mungilnya yang berada di kamar bayi. Jung Yunho, begitulah suaminya menamai anak mereka.  
Meskipun RaeSuk mengeluh sakit di perut pasca melahirkan kemarin, namun rasa rindu akan buah hatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit itu sendiri.  
Hingga dengan perlahan dan berpegangan pada tembok, RaeSuk melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat menuju kamar bayi tempat Jung Yunho berada.

Mata RaeSuk berbinar melihat beberapa bayi-bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap di ranjang kecil yang terjejer rapi di kamar berukuran luas itu. Binar matanya makin cerah ketika melihat ranjang paling ujung di sebelah kanan baris kedua, ranjang berwarna merah yang berisikan baby Yunho yang sedang terlelap.  
Baru saja RaeSuk ingin melangkah mendekati ranjang Yunho, ia dikagetkan dengan suara tangis bayi dari ranjang kecil yang berada di sampingnya.  
Naluri keibuan RaeSuk pun muncul, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat bayi mungil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Aigo~ gwenchana chagia-ah?" RaeSuk mengecup pipi tembem sang bayi. Seolah magic, bayi yang baru saja menangis itu kini langsung terdiam dan menggeliat dalam gendongannya.  
RaeSuk terkikik kecil, ia beranggapan bahwa bayi itu menyukainya atau mungkin merindukan dekapan sang umma.

"Kkajja kita lihat anak umma ne?!" dengan menggendong bayi berpipi gembul itu, RaeSuk pun melangkah menuju ranjang Yunho.

"Yunnie aegya sedang bobo eum? Padahal umma datang membawa teman!" RaeSuk memandang bergantian antara Yunho dan bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Eh? Entah kenapa kok Yunnie lebih tampan darimu baby? Kulitmu juga lebih putih dari Yunnie aegya.." RaeSuk bermonolog dengan kedua bayi itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, setelah mengecup sekilas kening Yunho, RaeSuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya mengingat sekarang jam di dinding sudah menujukan pukul satu dini hari.

Kening RaeSuk mengkerut setelah meletakan bayi berbadan motok di ranjangnya yang semula. Ia membaca papan yang berada di samping ranjang bayi dan mengeluh heran karena ternyata papan itu tersambung dengan ranjang di sebelahnya? Bahkan RaeSeok baru menyadari kalo kedua ranjang itu berdempetan, berbeda dengan ranjang-ranjang bayi lain yang memiliki jarak.

_Nama: Han Jae & Han Hyun_  
_Lahir: 4 februari 1986_  
_Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki_  
_Orangtua: Han JaeHyun (RIP)_

"Eoh? Kalian kembar?!" RaeSuk terpekik kaget. Ia lantas memandangi dua bayi yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Kalian namja tapi cantik sekali.. Eh, berarti tadi yang umma gendong itu Han Jae? Aigo…"

Entah atas dasar apa, RaeSuk tiba-tiba saja melepas gelang yang melingkar di tanggannya dan melingkarkan gelang itu di kaki mungil Han Jae.

"Kasihan sekali bayi sekecil dan selucu kalian sudah tidak memiliki umma.. Jika boleh, umma pun mau menjadi umma kalian chagia-ah!" RaeSuk mengecup pelan pipi mungil Han Hyun dan Han Jae, namun baru berapa detik RaeSuk melepaskan kecupannya dari pipi Han Jae, bayi itu menggeliatkan kepalanya, menampakan sebuah tanda lahir yang berada di lehernya.  
Dan pemandangan itu disambut oleh senyuman haru dari RaeSuk.

11 februari 1986  
Dokter Shin adalah kepala panti asuhan "Little Flower" yang mengambil anak-anak yatim piatu dari rumah sakit-rumah sakit daerah.  
Dan hari ini adalah kunjungannya ke rumah sakit Chungnam dengan tujuan membawa bayi kembar yang sudah seminggu di tinggal ibunya.

Tampak dua orang suster tengah berdiri berdampingan sambil menggendong dua bayi mungil dari dalam kamar khusus bayi.

**CRING**

"Eh? Apa itu yang jatuh Jihye-ah?" salah seorang suster bertanya pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Mollayo.. Ah! Suster Kang, bisahkah anda menolong kami? Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh saat kami menggendong bayi-bayi ini!" suster yang bernama Jihye itu pun berbicara kepada suster Kang yang sedang mengganti popok bayi Yunho.

"Arraseo suster Wang, tunggu sebentar ne?!" setelah usai mengganti popok Yunho, suster Kang pun menghampiri suster Wang Jihye dan suter Kim MinJae. Ia merunduk dan mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud.

"Ah, ini sebuah gelang!" ujar suster Kang seraya menunjukan gelang itu.

"Eh tapi ini milik siapa?" lanjutnya bingung.

"Memangnya gelang itu terjatuh dimana suster Kang?" tanya suster Jihye.

"Gelang ini terjatuh persis di bawah ranjang bayi Han Hyun.."

"Oh, berarti ini milik Han Hyun.. Bisakah tolong pasangkan gelang itu di kaki Han Hyun, suster Kang? Kami harus segera pergi ke panti membawa Han Hyun dan Han Jae.."

"Ne, arraseo."

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Panti asuhan little flower akhir pekan ini kedatangan tamu istimewa, Kim Junsu. Seorang penyanyi internasional selaku donatur tetap di panti asuhan itu datang berkunjung dengan niatan ingin mengadopsi seorang bayi.

Di usianya yang sudah mencapai 25 tahun, Junsu mampu meraih prestasi gemilang di mancanegara.  
Hal itu lah yang menjadi alasan Junsu belum berpikiran untuk menikah dengan seseorang. Junsu sangat mencintai profesinya. Namun orangtua Junsu selalu menyudutkan dirinya untuk menikah dengan ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu.

Maka berbekal nekad Junsu pun berencana untuk mengadopsi seorang anak agar orangtuanya tidak perlu merengek-rengek padanya supaya segera di beri cucu yang lucu.

Pandangan mata sipit Junsu tidak pernah lepas dari bayi mungil yang sedang menangis dalam gendongan suster Wang, yang menarik dari bayi itu adalah pipi putihnya yang gembul benar-benar minta digigit.  
Setelah menyuruh asistennya untuk berbicara kepada kepala panti bahwa Junsu ingin mengadopsi bayi yang sedang di gendong suster Wang, Junsu pun pamit karena harus menghadiri jumpa fans yang menyita jadwalnya.

'Namanya Han Jae, Junsu sshi. Dia bayi yang lucu dan sehat. Saya sudah membawanya ke kediaman Mr dan Mrs Kim. Mereka sangat antusias berebutan menggendong Han Jae. dan Appa anda baru saja memberitahu saya bahwa beliau ingin merubah marga bayi Han menjadi Kim. Lalu nyonya pun ingin menambahan nama belakang pada bayi Han sehingga Han Jae sekarang bernama Kim Jae Joong.  
Untuk surat-surat dan akta Kim Jae Joong sedang berada dalam pengurusan saya, Junsu sshi'

Junsu tersenyum membaca email dari asistennya.  
Kim Jaejoong anak Kim Junsu! Deklarnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu,

"Apa yang membuat anda ingin mengadopsi Han Hyun, Park Yoochun sshi?" dokter Shin bertanya kepada seorang namja berusia kira-kira 30 tahun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Istriku divonis dokter bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan dokter Shin. Sementara istriku itu sangat ingin memiliki anak. Pernikahan kami sudah berjalan 5 tahun dokter rasanya sangat sepi jika di dalam rumah kami tidak ada tangisan bayi. Aku sangat kasihan melihatnya terus terpuruk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, oleh sebab itu aku berkeinginan mengadopsi seorang bayi untuk kami asuh. Walapun aku dan istriku menikah atas dasar perjodohan, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya dokter!"

Dengan suasana hati bahagia Park Yoochun pun pulang ke rumah membawa serta Han Hyun dalam dekapannya dan sebuah gelang dalam genggamannya.  
Dokter Shin bilang bahwa gelang ini mungkin akan berguna di masa depan nanti, karena menurut apa yang Yoochun dengar bahwa gelang itu sudah melingkar di kaki Han Hyun sejak ia di boyong dari rumah sakit ke panti.

"Baby-ah, sekarang aku adalah appamu.. dan namamu adalah Park Hyun! Park Hyunchul! Kkajja..kita temui umma sebelum kita mengurus kepindahan kita ke Virginia!"

.

.

.

LANJUT OR DELETE?

ff ini terlahir(?)setelah tanpa sengaja aku ngeliat om K will nyanyi lagu Butterfly di Mubank ^^v  
Dan seteleh iseng2 aku search liriknya... oh my god sun~ liriknya DAAAALLLLEEEEM banget  
Jleb!

Okay, sebelumnya aku memang pernah post ff ini di akun fb tapi dis/belum tamat/hiatus XD  
niatnya sekarang mau dilanjut disini.. Itu pun kalau aku mendapat respon dari kalian *wink


	2. 2

**Title : Beautiful Butterfly**

**Author : ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast :**  
**- Jung Yunho**  
**- Kim Jaejoong (Hero)**  
**- Park Hyuncul (Karam)**  
**And other cast**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Drama, Humor(May be)**

**Warn : Don't like, don't read, don't bash!**

_My other half,_  
_Kau tahu kupu-kupu?_  
_Sebelum ia memiliki sayap, ia hanya seekor ulat yang pandang jijik oleh mata semua orang._  
_Sebelum ia mampu terbang bebas di udara, ia hanya mampu melata dari daun ke ranting._  
_Sebelum ia hinggap di padang bunga yang bermekaran sesuka hati, ia hanya hinggap di balik dedaunan untuk menyembunyikan diri._  
_[Beautiful Butterfly - ReDeviL]_

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Park Hyuncul, atau yang biasa sebagian orang kenal sebagai karam kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda manis tujuh belas tahun.  
Karena Yoochun dan MinRin istrinya terlalu memanjakan Karam, maka anak laki-laki itu terbiasa bersikap kelewat manja dan selalu menginginkan apapun yang ia mau.

Yoochun dan MinRin selama ini menutup rapat-rapat kenyataan bahwa Karam hanyalah anak adopsi mereka. Keluarga Park selalu mengatakan kepada publik bahwa Karam adalah anak kandung Yoochun dan MinRin yang lahir dan besar di Virginia.

Untungnya hanya keluarga Yoochun di Virginia sana yang tahu kenyataan sebenarnya diantara mereka, sementara keluarga MinRin dan kerabat di Seoul tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa MinRin ternyata sedang hamil muda ketika Yoochun memboyongnya ke Virginia delapan belas tahun silam.

Dan kenyataan itu pun luput dari sang anak, karena Karam sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apa posisinya dalam keluarga Park.

Seiring waktu berlalu, di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, Karam sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di Seoul International University. Ini semua adalah akibat dari sikap Yoochun yang selalu menginginkan apapun yang terbaik untuk anaknya sehingga Yoochun sudah mencekoki berbagai macam ilmu pengetahuan melalui guru-guru privat sejak Karam masih berusia dini.

Lantas setelahnya, keluarga Park menetap di Virginia hanya sampai Karam lulus dari study high school nya. MinRin mengusulkan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia ingin Karam mempunyai pekerjaan di Seoul serta menjalani masa depan di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Bulan april tahun ini adalah tepat satu tahun Karam dan kedua orangtuanya menetap di sebuah rumah mewah di perkotaan Seoul pasca kepindahan dari benua Amerika sana.

"Chagi-ah makan malam dulu ne, nanti main gamenya bisa dilanjutkan sehabis makan, arra? Ummamu sudah memasak menu istimewa untuk aegya cantiknya ini.." Park Yoochun menyembulkan kepala pada celah pintu kamar Karam yang penghuninya sedang terbuai dengan pandangan mata tak pernah lepas dari notebook yang bertengger manis di meja belajar.

"Sebentar lagi appa, aku sedang mengirim email untuk Honie dulu.."

Kepala keluarga Park yang berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun itu hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Cemburu tentu saja! Karena sekarang ia memiliki saingan seorang namja asing yang berhasil mencuri perhatian anaknya.

"Si Honie itu pasti tidak akan protes kalau kau mengiriminya email sehabis makan dulu Karam sayang!"

"Issshh Chunie appa sayang cerewet sekali eoh?!"

"YAH-"

"Ne, ne! Kkajja kita makan malam!" setelah memastikan tulisan sending  
Karam cepat-cepat menutup asal notebook nya dan bergegas berdiri dari kursi belajar seraya menyeret tangan Yoochun.

Sepasang ayah dan anak Park menuruni tangga dengan sesekali melempar canda ataupun kikikan kecil di bibir keduanya, hal tersebut menjadi pemandangan yang membuat senyum seorang Park MinRin melengkung manis. Yeoja yang tahun ini genap berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu amat sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan keluarga yang lengkap untuk dirinya.

Meskipun pernikahan MinRin dan Yoochun tanpa dasar adanya cinta, tapi kedua orang itu saling menyayangi.. Bagi Yoochun istrinya itu adalah kawan sekaligus adiknya, begitu pun anggapan MinRin.. Ia tulus menyayangi sang suami layaknya seorang kakak dan seorang ayah. Biarlah cinta itu nomor sekian, yang terpenting adalah mereka mampu menjalani hidup senyaman mungkin tanpa membuat kecewa keluarga masing-masing yang telah menjodohkan keduanya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayolah Junsu ah, kau tidak kasihan pada nenek tua enam puluh tahun ini hmm? Cepat pulang ke Seoul dan bawa cucuku kembali ke tempat asalnya!"

"Teaterku sedang ramai disini umma... Lagipula Hero kemarin baru saja masuk ke salah satu universitas solid di Paris, mana mungkin Hero mau meninggalkan kuliahnya begitu saja? No! no! no!"

"Hero? Siapa yang kau bilang Hero? YAH KIM JUNSU! cukup kau saja yang menjuluki dirimu dengan nama Xiah mu itu, jangan coba-coba menyeret cucuku untuk mengikuti jalan bebekmu!"

"Aish, sadarlah umma kami ini hidup di negara mana? Tidak mungkin juga kan kami menggunakan nama Junsu dan Jaejoong?! Penduduk Eropa bisa keseleo lidah kalau begitu urusannya!"

"Makanya umma menyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke Seoul sebelum otak polos cucuku terkontaminasi oleh pemikiran bebek lapuk sepertimu!"

"Bebek apa umma bilang?"

"Bebek L.A.P.U.K! Pulang bulan depan atau umma akan mendatangi penthouse-mu di Paris dan menyeret kalian berdua ke bandara!"

TUT...TUT...TUT...

"Umma? umma?! YAH! AISH~"

Jaejoong tertawa keras melihat Junsu melempar kasar gagang telepon berwarna hijau tua ke atas nakas. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tadi, tapi Jaejoong cukup paham apa yang membuat Junsu meracau dan komat-kamit seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah Papa, tidak ada salahnya juga kan kita kembali ke Seoul? Terus terang aku sangat merindukan segala hal yang berbau Korea.." celetuknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu baby? Kau baru masuk tahun kemarin, Papa tidak mau kuliahmu terbengkalai kalau harus ditinggal ke Seoul.."

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pulang ke Seoul saja, pulang dalam artian benar-benar pulang!" Junsu menatap sengit Jaejoong setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya itu.

"WHAT? Tidak bisa! Kau belum lulus menjadi seorang musisi Kim Hero, aku tidak akan pernah membawamu pulang sebelum kau benar-benar jadi orang sukses."

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau ayahnya ini amat sangat keras kepala.  
"Aku tidak mau menjadi musisi Papa, aku ingin mengurus perusahaan haraboji saja."

Junsu mendelikan mata sipitnya,  
"Kenapa kau mendadak berpikir seperti itu?" tuntutnya.

"Coba saja Papa pikir ulang, haraboji sudah semakin tua sementara kau yang anaknya malah memilih menjadi seorang musisi daripada pebisnis. Lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan Kim, Papa sayang?" Junsu menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan realistis dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Tapi bakatmu dalam bermusik sangat sayang jika diabaikan Hero-ah, aku menyukai suaramu saat bernyanyi.."

"Menyanyi akan menjadi sekedar hobbi atau sampingan saja buatku nanti, Papa. Percayalah aku bisa sukses tanpa harus bergelut di dunia tarik suara!"

Setelah hening beberapa menit dan menghela nafas panjang Junsu hanya bisa pasrah. Toh apa yang anaknya pikir itu tidak ada salahnya juga kan?

"Baiklah, bulan depan kita pulang ke Seoul. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini dan segera mengurus kepindahan kuliahmu!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa senyum lima jari mendengar keputusan final ayahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Mata sipit Yunho memandang sendu sesosok tubuh lemah yang tertidur lepap di ranjang salah satu kamar rawat inap kelas VIP rumah sakit bertaraf internasional di Korea Selatan itu.

"Umma apa kabar?"

Selalu keheningan yang didapat Yunho.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali.. Terlalu banyak tugas di kampus yang harus aku kerjakan. Lihatlah, anak tampanmu yang pintar ini adalah seorang calon dokter yang paling jenius di usia muda.. Hahaha.." Bibir berbentuk hati Yunho tersenyum hampa.  
Sekeras apapun ia mengajak bicara sang umma, namun wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu tidak pernah menyahut dan membalasnya.

Sudah satu tahun sejak kejadian itu, kejadian dimana appanya. Orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi daftar nomor satu dari orang yang ia patut hormati di dunia ini meninggalkan Yunho dan istrinya dalam kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"Umma...bangun lah, sampai kapan umma mau tertidur seperti ini? Tidakkah umma merindukan putra umma ini hmm?" jemari lentik namun kokoh milik Yunho meraih jemari RaeSuk lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

"Appa mencintaimu umma, appa mencintai kita.. appa hanya manusia biasa yang sangat dicintai oleh Tuhan sehingga Tuhan memanggilnya lebih cepat mendahului kita, tolong relakan appa demi aku umma.. demi anakmu!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir sama di setiap harinya, Yunho pun mengecup kening Jung RaeSuk sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat untuk segera bergegas pulang ke kediaman Jung di Lokasi kompleks perumahan mewah di Sangji ritzvil caelum Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul.

"Kau sudah pulang Yunho-ah?" teguran dari ahjumma Lee menyambut kedatangan Yunho di rumah mewahnya.

"Ah? Ne..." Yunho meletakan sepatu putih berlambang tanda centang yang seharian ini melekat dikakinya dan mengganti sepatu mahal itu dengan sandal rumah berwarna cokelat muda yang sudah tersedia di atas rak panjang di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu hmm?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore sebelum menjenguk umma, bibi!"

"Begitu? Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan lekas istirahat Yunho-ah, bibi lihat hari ini kau lemas sekali.."

"Dosen botak itu memberi tugas yang membuat kepalaku pusing.. Ada tugas ini itu, ada uji praktek ini itu, kalau begini terus lama-lama aku merasa akan cepat keriput dan beruban menjadi tua,"

Lee YoungSuk hanya tersenyum lembut melihat anak asuhnya berceloteh kesal. Bocah gingsulnya sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi calon dokter di umurnya yang baru tujuh belas tahun. YoungSeuk adalah adik perempuan RaeSuk, ibu Yunho yang aslinya memang bermarga Lee.

Sejak kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan ayah Yunho dan membuat Ibunya koma berkepanjangan, YoungSuk memutuskan untuk merawat Yunho karena keluarga Jung sudah tidak memiliki kerabat di Seoul selain adik dari pihak istri.

YoungSuk sendiri memiliki seorang putra dari pernikahannya dengan Shim Jiwon.  
Putra tunggalnya yang sekarang duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga yang bernama Shim Changmin.

"Aigo, benarkah ini Yunho anak bibi yang pintar itu? Kenapa sekarang anak bibi jadi mengeluh soal pelajaran eoh? Kemana Yunho pintar yang keras kepala itu?"

"Kepintaranku sudah disabotase oleh bocah jangkung yang doyang makan."

"Jangan asal bicara kau Jung Yunho, aku bisa mendengarmu dari sini!" lengkingan suara Changmin dari arah dapur mengundang gelak tawa bagi Yunho.

"Ck, ternyata selain suaranya yang mampu menembus jarak jauh kupingnya pun sekarang jadi memiliki guna yang sama,"

"Berhenti mengataiku atau ku lempar kepala kecilmu itu dengan sendok yang sedang aku pegang!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau anak bibi sekarang menjelma menjadi preman kejam yang suka kekerasan. Lihatlah, bocah kecil itu sudah berani melawan hyungnya!"

Selanjutnya YoungSuk hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil menonton adegan dua orang bocah bermulut pedas yang saling olok mengolok.

* * *

.

.

.

Karam medengus sebal mendengar nasihat Yoochun seusai makan malam tadi.  
Ayahnya itu selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak berlaku berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan rasa sukanya terhadap Yunho.

Yunho?  
Ya, Yunho. Yunho, Jung Yunho!

Karam menyukai Yunho sejak pertama kali mereka berpapasan di koridor kampusnya.  
Dalam pandangan karam, Yunho adalah sosok namja yang patut dipuja baik fisik maupun otaknya.

"Memangnya salah ya kalau aku menyukai laki-laki?"

"Appa tidak menyalahkan soal rasa suka itu Karam-ah, appa memberikanmu kebebasan untuk memilih menyukai namja atau yeoja itu terserah padamu karena kau yang merasakannya. Hanya saja appa pikir kau tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan menyukai si YunHonie itu. Takutnya jika si Honie ternyata tidak merasakan hal yang sama maka kau akan merasakan sakit sendiri,"

"Tapi nyatanya Honie baik pada ku selama ini. Bahkan Honie juga selalu membiarkan aku dekat-dengan dengan dia.."

"Dia baik padamu bukan berarti dia menyukaimu chagi.. Tolonglah, appa hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka!"

"Baiklah kalau appa berpikir seperti itu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Honie di kampus besok. Kalau Honie juga ternyata menyukaiku, maka aku akan meminta Honie untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kalo Honie ternyata tidak menyukaiku, maka aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Honie jadi menyukaiku!"

Yoochun hanya bisa bungkam melihat sikap keras kepala anaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

T. B. C.

YunHolic: ne :) doain moga otak author berjalan mulus.. kkkk~

park ha mi: hehehe kita liat aja kedepan ntar gimana ^^

6002nope: ini udah lanjut :)

YunJaeLovers: Ah, iya.. dulu aku juga pernah post tapi diapus.. mian ne :(  
gomawo udah mau nungguin :)

theolhy: ok :)

link: sip.. ^^

irengiovanny: belum Ren, ntar jalan pelan-pelan. hahahaha :D

Elzha luv changminnie: eh? laba-laba peniru? hwkhwkhwk tengok nanti aja say :) aku bakal nyelipin humor disini ntarnya..*wink

hanasukie: ne :)

RyGratia: Sip.. doain aja biar authornya bisa tetep ngetik disela-sela kesibukan kerja ^^

Hana - Kara: ini udah lanjut say :)

lipminnie: iya dulu pernah di post tapi masih gantung say :) hehehe

Guest: tuntutan peran.. hahaha *dzing

Lady Ze: oke :)

ifa. p. arunda: Iya.. memang aku dulu udah post sampe part 3a.. tapi mian aku bukan Park Chunie Abel.. aku dulu post di akun fb doang. mungkin salah orang.

PhantoMiRotiC: eeerr~ seperti biasa reviewmu yang paling panjang. sampe aku juga kaga tau ini ukurannya berapa cm? LoL  
apa kabar beb(?) aku baik :) walaupun musim disini udah mulai membeku.. haha.. aku bawa cerita baru..hehe. seperti biasa minta kritik dan saran yaks :*  
-ElephantKiss-

De: ini udah lanjut kok :)

cassieyunjaelover12: eits, siapa ini? kok tau namaku? :D temen fb ya? nugu? iya say ini lagi nyicil buat lunasin utang. wkwkwk

diyas: arraseo :)

guest: ini udah lanjut :)

Aku minta maaf untuk update yang berkarat TT_TT part ini memang seharusnya sudah aku post 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi karena entah akun ffnku yang erorr atau gimana aku gagal mulu buat login.. :'( mianhae~ mungkin kalo erorr lg aku pindah ke blog aja :)

Terima kasih

ReDeviL9095


	3. Chapter 3a of 7

_Jika ada dua pilihan untuk cintamu, mana yang akan kau pilih?_  
_Mengejar orang yang kau cintai atau menerima orang yang mencintaimu?_

[Beautiful Butterfly - ReDeviL]

Chapter 3a

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini Yunho benar-benar membutuhkan beberapa butir suplemen dan vitamin. Bisa-bisanya ia baru sadar sekarang jika memeras otak itu sebegini lelahnya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Jung tersebut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya yang hanya terbalut singlet putih dan celana selutut setelah menyalakan AC dan mematikan penerangan kamar. Saat-saat hening seperti inilah yang membuat pikirkannya berkeliling menerawang ke masa satu tahun silam.

Hari itu di usia Yunho yang genap enam belas tahun lebih beberapa bulan Yunho dinyatakan lulus untuk masuk Seoul universitas dengan predikat calon mahasiswa terbaik yang memiliki nilai test tertinggi diantara para peserta lainnya.

Yunho yang merasa sangat bahagia pun tidak sabar ingin segera menyampaikan kabar gembira ini kepada umma dan appanya dengan anggapan supaya mereka semakin bangga pada putra satu-satunya yang jenius dan tampan itu.

Tapi ternyata keinganan Yunho hanya tinggal sebuah niatan yang tidak bisa terlaksanakan.  
Karena saat Yunho pulang ke rumah mewahnya yang Yunho dapat adalah tangis histeris bibi YoungSuk sambil memeluk erat dirinya yang baru beberapa langkah melewati gerbang rumah.

Dengan suara serak dan sesenggukan, bibinya mengatakan bahwa mobil yang membawa umma dan appa Yunho siang tadi menabrak pembatas jalan akibat berserempetan dengan sebuah truk barang yang berjalan oleng hingga membentur Honda jazz merah yang sedang di kemudikan oleh orangtuanya. Appa Yunho meninggal di tempat karena terjepit antara stir dan jok kemudi, sementara umma Yunho mengalami beberapa patah tulang rusuk dan mendapatkan pendarahan di bagian kepala akibat terkena pecahan kaca.

Semenjak hari itu Yunho merasanya dunia yang ia pijak begitu gelap dan menakutkan. Sungguh, ia masih membutuhkan perhatian orangtuanya sebagai pemandu jalan hidupnya. Namun ternyata takdir menuntut dirinya untuk lebih cepat dewasa dalam bertindak dan berpikir dengan adanya kejadian ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**Title : Beautiful Butterfly**

**Author : ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast :**  
**- Jung Yunho**  
**- Kim Jaejoong (Han Jae) Hero**  
**- Park Hyunchul (Han Hyun) Karam**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Humor**

**Warn : don't like, don't read, don't bash! Terima kasih :)**

* * *

.

.

.

Kim halmoni menatap horror dua orang laki-laki beda usia yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kompak kepadanya.

Bukan, bukan horror dalam artian terkejut karena mendapati anak tercinta dan cucu kesayangannya bediri dengan lima koper besar di pojok pintu masuk rumahnya.  
Tapi penampilan mencolok keduanya lah yang membuat mulut Kim halmoni menganga lebar.

Bagaimana tidak jika dua orang yang berdiri tanpa dosa di depannya ini tampil dengan warna rambut biru ngejreng dan merah menyala.  
Aish! Jinjja?!

"Kau tahu Kim Junsu?! Rasanya ummamu ini menjambak rambutmu sekarang juga. Apakah yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu tidak mengerti arti dari nasionalisme HAH? Kenapa cucuku kau permak menjadi bule Eropa sedemikian rupa?" sang tersangka yang mendapat sambutan berupa semburan dari sang umma hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan umma sayang, aku dan Hero bisa pulang lebih cepat dari permintaanmu ini pun sudah untung!"

"Berani sekali kau Junsu yah! begitukah sikapmu kepada orangtua setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu eoh? Durhaka kau!"

"Aku bukan durhaka, justru aku lah anak yang teraniaya oleh orangtua!"

Jaejoong berani menjamin, kalau ia lebih lama mendengarkan debat umma dan anak itu, ia bisa sweatdrop sendiri nantinya.

"Sudah lah halmoni, daripada sibuk berdebat dengan Papa lebih baik halmoni memeluk ku saja. Memangnya halmoni tidak merindukanku ya?" Jaejoong mencoba menengahi perdebatan menyeramkan tapi juga menggelikan antara ayah dan neneknya. Ia menatap Kim halmoni dengan mata berbinar-binar dan menampilkan mimik wajah bak kucing lucu yang minta dielus.

"Aigo.. Kau benar Jaejoongie sayang. Daripada meladeni bebek besar ini lebih baik aku memanjakan cucuku yang paling manis ini.."

.

.

Setelah meletakan lima koper besar di kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai atas mansion Kim, Junsu dan Jaejoong saat ini sedang asyik menyesap cokelat panas di ruang keluarga beserta halmoni dan haraboji yang menemani mereka.

"Benarkah itu? Jaejoongie akan pindah kuliah di Seoul dan berencana mengurus perusahaan haraboji kelak?"

"Ne haraboji, aku rasa lebih baik aku meneruskan bisnis haraboji saja daripada meneruskan jalan artisnya Papa.." jawab Jaejoong cuek tanpa menyadari aura gelap dari sang ayah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hahahaha... Kau dengar itu yeobo, cucu kita ternyata lebih bisa memahami keinginan kita berdua daripada ayahnya sendiri. Kau sungguh dewasa Jaejoongie sayang, halmoni jadi semakin mencintaimu!" Jaejoong hampir saja menyemburkan cairan cokelat yang baru di sesapnya karena mendapat pelukan erat tiba-tiba dari halmoni.

"Benar sekali, sekarang haraboji tidak akan pusing-pusing memilih orang kepercayaan kita jika suatu saat nanti cucu haraboji sendiri lah yang akan memegang kendali perusahaan."

Sejak Junsu memutuskan untuk berkarir di dunia hiburan, sebenarnya Kim haraboji sudah pasrah akan menyerahkan kelola perusahan pada kerabat terdekat jika ia telah pensiun dan menginjak lansia nanti.  
Ia dan istrinya tentu tidak ingin perusahaan Kim yang telah dirintis dari nol oleh leluhurnya gulung tikar atau bernasib diambang keruntuhan begitu saja.

Tapi mengesampingkan soal materi, Kim haraboji dan istrinya pun tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak Junsu untuk bergelut di dunia bisnis sementara Junsu sendiri memiliki minat dan ketertarikan pada dunia tarik suara yang dipilihnya.

Itu lah mengapa ia dan istrinya memilih membebaskan Junsu untuk meraih cita-citanya sendiri. Bukankah orang tua yang baik adalah orangtua yang mampu mendukung dan mendoakan apapun yang terbaik untuk anaknya serta tidak memaksa sang anak untuk menuruti kehendak pribadi orangtua itu sendiri.

"Lalu apakah Jaejoongie sudah memutuskan untuk pindah di universitas mana?" tanya haraboji.

"Aku akan mendaftarkannya di bekas kampusku dulu, appa!" Junsu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur untuk mencuci cangkir kosong yang isinya sudah habis ia minum.

"Anakmu yang akan kuliah Kim Junsu! Kenapa justru kau yang memilih kemana dia harus belajar?" protes halmoni. Ia tidak ingin Junsu terlalu mengekang dan mengatur kehidupan cucunya.

"Gwenchana halmoni, aku juga sudah menyerahkan soal kepindahanku pada Papa... Karena aku pikir Papa tahu mana yang terbaik untuk Joongie."

.

.

.

* * *

_oOoOo_

_Memaksa seseorang untuk membalas perasaanmu,i__tu bukan cinta namanya!_  
_Tapi itu adalah bentuk obsesimu untuk menuruti ego._

_oOoOo _

* * *

.

.

.

Karam mengigit keras bibir bawahnya. Menahan teriakan yang saat ini tersumpal di tenggorokan.  
Ia tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya, bahwa ternyata ditolak cinta itu bisa sesakit ini.

"Aku mohon Yunho hyung, tidak apa-apa jika hyung tidak menyukaiku. Tapi biarkan aku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, please!" Anak kesayangan Park Yoochun itu memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yunho menghela napas. Sudah ia duga jika laki-laki imut ini menaruh rasa kepadanya. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya jika Karam sampai berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan gambang seperti ini

"Jadi maksudmu aku akan berpacaran dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai begitu, Karam-ah?!"

"Iya, aku yakin seiring berjalannya hubungan kita nanti kau pasti bisa menyukaiku hyung! Cinta itu tumbuh jika kau dan aku terus bersama-sama." ujar Karam bersikeras.

"Aku tidak bisa Karam, Mian. Jujur saja untuk saat ini aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang." Yunho memberikan tatapan minta maaf sebelum melangkah beranjak dari sana. Memang benar apa yang Yunho katakan sebagai alasan itu, ia memang belum tertarik untuk terlibat masalah asmara dengan seseorang karena ia masih punya masalah yang berada di rumahnya. Ia belum siap memberikan perhatian kepada seseorang jika ibunya sendiri masih membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari dirinya. Singkatnya Yunho belum membuka hati untuk seseorang yang akan mengaduk hidupnya dengan cinta dan air mata.

Karam menatap pilu punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauhinya.  
Sekeras itu kah hati Yunho yang berani menolak cintanya?  
Tapi kenapa?  
Alasan yang Yunho berikan padanya sungguh tidak lengkap untuk di dengar. Begitu lah yang ada di pikiran Karam.

"Ouch!" Karam memekik saat seseorang dari arah belakang menyenggol dirinya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Ia yang pada dasarnya sudah lemas gara-gara suasana hati buruk akibat penolakan cintanya hanya bisa pasrah mendapat tubrukan seseorang yang ternyata cukup bertenaga itu.

"Ah! Mian! Mian, jeongmal mianhae~" sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajah karam. Tangan seseorang yang mengucapkan maaf padanya. Tangan orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Gwenchana!" meskipun disertai sedikit dengusan, toh akhirnya Karam menyambut juga uluran tangan yang berniat membantunya berdiri itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku minta maaf telah mencelakaimu, aku tidak sengaja sungguh! Apakah itu sakit?" tanya orang itu dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tubuhku saja yang lemah. Bisa-bisanya hanya gara-gara senggolan sampai jatuh seperti tadi.. hehehe.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Ah, kenalkan aku Jaejoong. Aku mahasiswa baru disini!" Melihat seseorang yang menabraknya tadi membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, Karam pun jadi ikut melakukah hal yang serupa.

"Eh? Namaku Hyuncul.. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Karam, Jaejoong-ssi!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendapat sambutan hangat dari orang pertama yang ia ajak bicara di tempat yang akan menjadi kampus barunya ini.

"Yah, tidak perlu seformal itu... Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Karam tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Hero!"

"Hero? Kau pindahan dari luar negeri ya? Wah... Rambutmu juga keren, merah semua!" Karam menyentuh ujung rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat unik dan berani untuk gaya orang Korea.

"Ne, aku menetap lama di Paris dan beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja kembali ke Seoul.." Entah kenapa Jaejoong yang biasa bersikap cuek dan acuh pada orang sekarang malah terlibat obrolan panjang dengan orang asing yang baru saja di kenalnya. Tentu saja ia bersyukur untuk itu, apakah artinya ia akan bisa berteman dengan orang ini?

"Wah benarkah? Kau anak kedokteran juga yah?"

"Dokter? Bukan, aku anak bisnis!"

Karam menatap Jaejoong bingung,  
"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Gedungnya anak bisnis kan ada di sebelah!"

"Eoh? Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku tersesat ya?" Jaejoong menepuk kecil jidatnya. Pantas saja dari tadi dia mondar-mandir tidak jelas keliling gedung. Ternyata yang dia kelilingi itu gedung yang salah. Aish, pabboya. Apakah terlalu lama menetap di luar negeri menjadikan dirinya tidak bisa membedakan tulisan hangul penunjuk tempat di Korea.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Hero hyung! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi temanku saja? Tidak apa-apakan kau aku panggil hyung, sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku."

Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar ceria.  
"Tentu, aku sangaaaat mau berteman denganmu Karam yah.."

.

.

.

* * *

T  
B  
C

Jika ada yang ketar-ketir menebak ff ini angst, hurt, atau sad. Maka anda sudah ketipu sama prolog di awal.. *wink hahaha~  
Sebab aku berencana merubah ide ceritanya menjadi Humor XD *piss  
Abisnya kalau alurnya bakal mengharu biru nanti ini ff mirip sinetron banget -,-v  
Jadi, mianhe jika aku sudah mengecewakan tebak-tebakan kalian..  
/Ngesot di kandang Taepoong/

Hana - Kara: JJ akan banyak muncul di chap2 berikutnya kok :) tepatnya Yun dan Jeje.. XD

YunHolic: Junsu udah jadi bapak-bapak disini.. hahahaha *dzing

hanasukie: ehehe~ ;) amin.. semoga aja begitu.. tapi tetep aja nasib mereka ada di tangan author XD *piss

YunJaeLovers: makasih juga udah mau baca dan nungguinnya :)  
iya sepertinya dulu diapus sampe chap ini.. hehehe kita liat aja nanti coz aku lagi seneng ngobok-obok(?)suasana hati pembaca XD LoL~

Guest: Karam ga salah kok say, yang salah authornya udah milih dia ikut berperan disini :) *piss

jaena: mungkin memang akan ada beberapa nyut yang diselipin, tapi aku lebih suka nyit(?)daripada nyut.. -,-v ahahaha~

chidorasen: ini udah lanjut :)

jaena: Memang yang dirangkum pas di prolog intinya seperti itu say, tapi aku pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda :D tidak selamanya ff berjalan seperti sinetron yang nyesek mulu dan bikin image seorang antagonis menjadi buruk selamanya :) *wink

irengiovanny: chap depan Yun ketemu sama Jejenya, Ren XD  
hahaha ntar ada kejutan :) *paketin YunJaeMin

diyas: Ok :)

Guest: hehehe aku belum kepikiran buat YooSu sebagai couple disini :) *piss

park ha mi: Chap depan Yunjae ketemuan kok :) tapi mungkin akan sedikit melenceng dari harapan XD

Lady Ze: tepatnya Yunnie dan Honnie.. ahahaha *dor  
sip~ tenang aja.. Yunnie Joongie selamanya :)

lipminnie: ecie ada yang maksa XD  
sini yang maksa nyogok dulu sama authornya.. hwkhwkhwk *gubrak

cassieyunjaelover12: -,-b serius ini tuh siapa yah? aku tau temen epbeh tapi nuguya?

AliveYJ: iya say, kan masih jalan pelan-pelan :) jadi masih ada pengenalan disana-sini dan chapnya masih pendek..

TitaniumSP: aku usahain sampe end say, tapi aku minta maaf jika nanti akan lama update soalnya aku ngetik sambil kerja -,-v *piss

PhantoMirotic: ah, aku bingung mau ngetik balesan apa XD ahahaha, soalnya semuanya udah dibales kemarin.. hehehe  
but... well... terima kasih dan aku tunggu kirimanmu XD

meirah.1111: OK :)  
ini sudah dilanjut kok say.. sip~

Thank you  
ReDeviL9095


	4. Chapter 3b of 7

**Title : Beautiful Butterfly**

**Author : ReDeviL9095**

**Cast :**  
**- Jung Yunho**  
**- Kim Jaejoong (Han Jae) Hero**  
**- Park Hyunchul (Han Hyun) Karam**

**Genre : BL, romance, humor**

**Warn : don't like, don't read, don't bash!**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

Rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kim Jaejoong. Ia yang baru kemarin menjadi orang baru di kampus tersebut sekarang sudah menjadi sorotan publik sekitar karena kedekatannya dengan anak kedokteran yang bernama Karam.

Tidak tahu kenapa, orang luar yang tidak mengenal mereka akan memandang Jaejoong dan Karam dengan tatapan yang sedikit intens.

Jika di bandingkan, Karam memang tidak memiliki perawakan se-berotot postur tubuh Jaejoong, dan Karam pun memang tidak mempunyai wajah yang lebih halus dan bening daripada wajah Jaejoong. Tapi entahlah, di mata orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, keduanya nampak memiliki kemiripan fisik yang hampir serupa.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu tersenyum cerah ketika sepasang mata sipitnya menangkap sosok laki-laki cantik tengah duduk seorang diri di bawah rindangnya pohon kampus.

"Jaejoong ah!"

"Hmm?"

Rasanya Yunho ingin sekali membenturkan kepala kecilnya pada batang pohon setelah mendengar jawaban bernada ketus dari laki-laki cantik itu.

"YAH! kau ini dingin sekali!" protes Yunho.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi Jung Yunho. Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" demi Tuhan, sikap Jaejoong yang sulit didekati seperti ini malah membuat Yunho jadi semakin tertarik dan penasaran. Oke lupakan soal alasan ia menolak cinta Karam kemarin.. Pada kenyataannya Jung Yunho termakan omongannya sendiri. Ia yang katanya sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang karena alasan A karena alasan B, sekarang justru terlihat seperti beruang kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan makanannya.

"Aigo~ Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Kim Jaejoong? Setiap kali aku mendekatimu kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan begitu? Kau tidak menyukaiku eoh?" cecar Yunho bersungut-sungut.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Ia berdecak kesal pada Yunho yang tanpa diundang datang menghampirinya dan sekarang malah memprotes ini dan itu.

"Kau yang kenapa Jung Yunho? Kau bersikap sedemikian ramah padaku tapi kau selalu angkuh terhadap temanku!"

"Temanmu yang mana? Maksudmu Karam?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Oke, aku mengaku. Tapi aku bersikap seperti itu juga karena dia selalu mendekatiku, Jaejoongie! Kau harus tahu itu, dan tentu saja dia membuatku risih.."

"Lalu kelakuanmu yang menempel padaku ini kau pikir tidak membuatku risih, hah?!"

"Kenapa kau selalu membalikan semuanya padaku? Kau tidak bermaksud membalaskan dendam temanmu itu kan?"

"Pikiranmu dangkal sekali pabboya! Karam tidak sejahat dugaanmu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Jaejoongie, kau sensitif sekali jika aku menyinggung temanmu itu- YAH! KAU MAU KEMANA HEROIN?!"

"Aku mau melarikan diri dari orang sinting sepertimu!"

Yunho memaki dan mengutuk. bibirnya komat-kamit mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Bukan pada Jaejoong tentu saja, tapi pada si teman Jaejoong yang membuat dirinya jadi korban kejutekan laki-laki pindahan Paris yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik sejak pandangan ketiga.

Yeah, begitulah.  
Padangan pertama mereka adalah ketika Yunho melihat Karam dengan Jaejoong di toko buku dekat kampusnya. Saat itu Jaejoong sudah mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam kembali gara-gara gerungan Kim halmoni yang selalu menekankan rasa cinta tanah air membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus rela diseret ke salah satu salon langganan neneknya. Alhasil dengan warna rambut hitam itulah yang membuat Jaejoong makin terlihat mirip dengan Karam.

Tapi itu tanggapan awal Yunho.  
Karena saat di pandangan kedua yang berlokasi di basement kampus, Yunho menyadari bahwa ternyata Jaejoong tidak sama dengan Karam. Aura yang menguar dari keduanya sangat berbeda... menurut Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat lebih berkilau di matanya. Dan jika harus jujur Yunho tertarik dengan sikap cuek dan apa adanya dari laki-laki cantik itu.

Puncaknya, di pandangan ketiga saat Yunho bentrok dengan Jaejoong di kedai ramen Jepang di salah satu tempat makan langganannya, saat itu pun juga Yunho dengan nekat tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengajak Jaejoong berkenalan.

Awalnya Jaejoong bersikap ramah padanya. Laki-laki cantik itu bahkan tidak akan segan bertegur sapa jika sewaktu-waktu ia bepapasan dengan Yunho.

Namun semua itu berubah manakala Yunho sedang mati-matian menghindari Karam yang selalu mengejarnya tanpa kenal tempat.  
Celakanya Karam ternyata adalah teman Jaejoong. Dan parahnya lagi ternyata Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sering bersikap acuh pada Karam.

Yah~ sejak saat itulah Jaejoong mulai berubah dingin pada Yunho dengan alasan agar Yunho tahu diacuhkan itu bagaimana rasanya?

Shit~

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Karam menyeret Jaejoong menuju mobil sedan silvernya yang berada di parkiran.

"Hyung, aku dengar kabar katanya Honnie mengejarmu yah?"

"Dia hanya kurang kerjaan Karam-ah!" Jaejoong membuka pintu masuk penumpang dan duduk dengan cueknya.

Karam mendengus, "Aku serius hyung, apakah Honnie menyukaimu? Astaga... Andwae! Jangan sampai kau menyukai Honnieku juga.."

"Yah, cepat masuk dan setir mobilnya.. Aku sudah ditelepon halmoni untuk segera pulang cepat hari ini.."

Mendengar seruan Jaejoong, Karam malah memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk tanda protes.

"YAH! Baiklah...baiklah, aku tidak akan menyukai si Honnie itu. Jadi cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

Kedua teman baru itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan areal kampus untuk segera pergi menuju kediaman Jaejoong.

Sejak Jaejoong dekat dengan Karam, sejak saat itulah mereka jadi saling terbuka dan berani berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing. Jaejoong yang memang tidak mempunyai teman karena ia hanya lah orang baru di Seoul ini tentu tidak keberatan.. Sedangkan Karam sendiri memang mempunyai banyak teman, tapi dia sekarang sedang betah-betahnya berdekatan dengan teman barunya itu.

.

.

.

Jang GeunSeuk menyeringai puas menatap pemandangan yang sangat menarik minatnya. Dimana ia melihat seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas di kamar mewah milik putra tunggal Jung itu.

"Hey Bro! Aku kasih saran padamu, lebih baik kau manfaatkan saja si Karam itu untuk mendekati Hero!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau gila eoh?" Yunho mendecih.

"Jung Yunho...Jung Yunho... Dalam urusan cinta, yang waras jadi gila itu wajar namanya.."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Hero mengetahuinya? Hyung mau dia semakin membenciku begitu?"

"Itu resiko My Man! Dia membencimu atau menyukaimu itu pilihan!"

Yunho tampak menimang-nimang usulan laki-laki 'unik' yang sedang menceramahinya.

Jang GeunSuk adalah anak paman Jang, samchon Yunho.  
sebenarnya umur mereka terpaut jauh karena GeunSuk enam tahun lebih tua diatas Yunho. Laki-laki awkward itu adalah seorang fotografer amatir yang suka melancong ke berbagai negara dengan mengandalkan harta orang tuanya.

GeunSuk sering bilang kalau bukan dia yang menghabiskan uang ayah ibunya lalu mau siapa lagi?  
Faktanya ia adalah anak semata wayang sementara harta benda orang tuanya mampu mencukupi sampai tujuh turunan.  
Hell.. Benar-benar pria boros yang berpikiran pendek.

"Lalu...kau punya ide apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk selanjutnya hyung?"

"Hahahaha..aku yakin kau akan setuju dengan saran dan ide ku Yunho-ah!"

Yunho beringsut mendekat ketika GeunSuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin menyalurkan ide 'pintar'-nya melalui bisikan.

"Kau harus b.e.r.p.a.c.a.r.a.n dengan Karam untuk melihat reaksi Hero!" Yunho menjauhkan telinganya dengan mata sipit yang berubah melebar.

"APA? Aku? Harus berpacaran dengan laki-laki berisik itu? Kau tidak bermaksud mengerjaiku kan hyung?"

"Gunakan kepalamu Jung Yunho... Perasaan manusia itu tidak sama seperti buku dengan bab-bab segepok yang biasa kau konsumsi! Kau itu boleh lah pintar soal ilmu pelajaran..tapi kau itu bodoh soal ilmu percintaan!"

Mata musang Yunho memincing tidak suka. Yunho tahu GeunSuk memang bermulut petasan, tapi mendengar langsung di depannya sendiri rasanya benar-benar menguras emosi.  
Yunho jadi menyesal sudah bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya terhadap GeunSuk.

.

.

.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Karam berkunjung kerumah keluarga Kim, tapi Junsu tidak akan pernah bosan menatap penuh selidik teman putra tunggalnya itu.

Dimata sipit Junsu, Karam terlihat memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan Jaejoong secara fisik.. Entahlah Junsu berandai-andai kalau saja ada orang yang mengatakan jika Karam dan Jaejoong adalah saudara, Junsu tentu akan langsung percaya saja pada ucapan orang itu.

Semenjak memasuki usia sekolah menengah atas Jaejoong memang sudah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak angkat keluarga Kim.. Kenyataan jika ia bukan anak kandung Junsu.

Ternyata tanpa Junsu dan haraboji serta halmoni jelaskan Jaejoong sudah tahu fakta itu dengan sendirinya.  
Awalnya Jaejoong selalu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan ibunya, umma yang telah melahirkannya.. Siapa istri dari ayahnya?  
Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah saat Jaejoong mulai bisa berpikir lebih terbuka dan rasional.  
Junsu itu seorang idola dunia hiburan, mana mungkin Junsu menikah di usia muda di tengah-tengah puncak karirnya? Kemungkinan Junsu menghamili wanita lalu wanita itu mengandung dirinya juga tidak mungkin. Karena Jaejoong tahu Junsu bukan tipikal laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu.

Dan sekarang Junsu sedang gelisah, apakah Karam ada hubungannya dengan jati diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

* * *

T B C

.

.

.

**Oke aku tau ini pendek. sangat pendek malah ^^v sebenarnya ini memang masih part 3 kemarin.. Karena aku sengaja memotong part 3 menjadi a dan b. *piss**  
**Maklum aku post lewat ponsel U_U**  
**Jadi daripada ponselku cepat binasa lebih baik aku potong-potong sesuai muatan(?)**

YunJaeLovers: sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk menyebutnya humor say, coz mood menulis kadang jungkir balik dan mempengaruhi suasana hati -,-v

Hana - Kara: terima kasih :) aku akan mengusahakan YunJae mendapat part yang paling banyak untuk setiap chapter -,-v

sangreng: hallow, salam kenal juga :)  
soal pair aku juga masih belum menentukan say :) aku hanya mencoba menulis seperti air yang mengalir aja. hahaha XD

hanasukie: aku juga pengen menyelipkan sad di beberapa chap.. tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa disebut sad atau tidak nantinya :(  
Karam sama Jaejoong memang tidak akan menyadari kalau mereka mirip kecuali jika mereka bercermin bersama-sama. hahaha XD *dor

Guest: kekekeke, semoga aja memang begitu :D

irengiovanny: hehehe ini udah aku lanjutin Ren :) *wink

Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae: eum? karam? sama changmin? oke akan aku pertimbangkan nanti XD

meirah.1111: aku tau part kemarin memang pendek dan aku sudah menuliskan bahwa chap kemarin adalah part a dan ini part b nya. mian jika msh pendek, chap depan aku usahain lg :)

Lady Ze: ahahaha tebakanmu seratus persen benar say *tepuk tangan

selamat~ #lemparYunho

jaena: mereka belum menyadarinya :) lagipula tidak semua orang kembar benar-benar mirip banget kan? XD *nyari alesan

abilhikmah: mereka akan tahu nantinya ^^

YunHolic: hahaha JJ salah semir rambut XD

Taeripark: Jika sesuatu sudah jadi kebiasaan akan terlalu sulit jika dirubah begitu saja say :)

PhantoMirotic: eummm, kita ngomong panjang lebarnya di sebelah saja. hahaha  
terima kasih adiku.. *wink  
tapi aku tetap bukan yang terbaik karena aku juga masih amatir -,-v  
mari kita berusaha bersama-sama :)  
#bearhug

lipminnie: oke :)  
dulu sampai chap ini say~  
hehehe aku usahain..

AliveYJ: semua pertanyaan kalo dijawab ntar alurnya ketebak -,-v  
hehehe  
tapi aku juga berpikir seperti itu XD

park ha mi: belum, umma Yunho hanya koma sementara :)  
aku ga berani bilang mereka kembar identik karena kenyataannya mereka memang sedikit mirip saja.. hahahaha *piss

Dee chan - tik: terima kasih :)  
ini lanjutanya say..

shanzec: bukan seperti itu kok :)  
oke~

de: maaf karena author sudah meminjam nama dia untuk menjadi yang kontra disini :)

PandaMYP: oke :)

Guest: aku usahain tidak seperti itu :)

ifa. p .arunda: dulu memang pernah post tapi atas nama akun Shin Yunjae.. itu akun keduaku yg udah lama aku tinggal :)

Rly. C. JaeKyu: hehehe terima kasih uni :*

xena hwang: karam tidak jahat kok :)  
sebab aku juga tidak suka pembaca jadi membenci si peran antagonis hanya karena ia mendapat peran buruk dalam cerita ^^v

Thank U and I Love U

ReDeviL9095


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah 'pure' milik diri mereka sendiri. Penulis hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka saja untuk berperan dalam cerita yang dibuat. :)

Watak serta penokohan sepenuhnya hanyalah **HASIL** **KARANGAN** penulis semata.  
jadi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan penjabaran sifat & sikap beberapa tokoh didalamnya, mohon jangan mem-bash-ing mereka, tegur saja penulisnya :)  
Terima kasih~

.

.

.

**Title : Beautiful Butterfly**

**Author : ReDeviL9095**

**Main Cast :**  
**- Jung Yunho**  
**- Kim Jaejoong (Hero) Han Jae**  
**- Park Hyuncul (Karam) Han Hyun**

**And other cast**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Drama, Absurd(?)**

**Warn : Don't like, don't read ^^v **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Yoochun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gelisah bak orang sakit pinggang pada kursi yang sedang ia tempati. Saat ini seorang artis terkenal yang bernama Junsu tengah duduk tenang di hadapannya dengan seraut wajah angkuh dan elegan.

"Jadi Karam dan Jaejoong adalah saudara kembar?" tukas Junsu memecah keheningan yang hampir lima menit terdiam karena Yoochun dan dirinya sempat tidak menyangka jika kedua putra mereka memiliki latar belakang yang sama.

"Kau tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan seperti itu Junsu sshi.. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan."

"Kebetulan yang sempurna maksudmu Yoochun sshi? Coba kau pikirkan lagi, bagaimana sebuah kebetulan bisa begitu saling berkaitan seperti ini? Karam adalah anak angkatmu dan Hero adalah anak adopsiku. Kita mengambil bayi dari panti asuhan yang sama. Kau mengambil seorang bayi laki-laki bernama Han Hyun dan aku mengambil Han Jae. Keduanya sama-sama Han. Tanggal lahir mereka serupa dan mereka juga memiliki beberapa kemiripan fisik. Apakah itu bisa disebut kebetulan?"

Yoochun menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia sangkal pada Junsu.  
Memang bisa saja kenyataannya menjadi seperti itu. Dari pengakuan Junsu ia sudah menebak-nebak Jaejoong dan Karam pasti memiliki hubungan. Tapi ia terlalu takut, Yoochun takut kehilangan anak kesayangannya jikalau kebenaran akhirnya terungkap begitu saja. Bagaimana pun juga ia dan istrinya selalu mengatakan bahwa Karam anak kandung mereka. Lantas akan seperti apa reaksi Karam nanti jika tahu bahwa ia sudah membohonginya selama ini?

"Aku tidak peduli jika memang Hyunchul dan Jaejoong benar-benar saudara kembar sekalipun. Park Hyuncul adalah anakku dan aku serta keluargaku sangat menyayangi dia. Jadi tolong Junsu sshi, jangan kau ganggu keharmonisan keluarga kami..!"

Junsu sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang penuh penekanan. Ia seolah bisa merasakan ada ancaman yang tersembunyi dibalik perkataan barusan.

"Kau ternyata tetap menggelikan juga Park Yoochun. Hey! Tidak perlu sampai emosi seperti itu. Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan pada keluargamu. Aku hanya sedang mencoba menggali kebenaran yang ada." dalih Junsu dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

Yoochun mengambil napas panjang. Waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat sosok di hadapannya ini secara langsung selain dari media surat kabar, majalah, atau televisi.

Junsu adalah juniornya saat di sekolah menengah dulu. Junsu adalah cinta pertama Yoochun. Laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat seorang putra tunggal Park menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Akan tetapi, Junsu juga lah laki-laki pertama sekaligus terakhir yang sudah mencuri dan melukai hati Yoochun dengan sedemikian sakitnya.

Hanya karena cita-cita Junsu untuk bergelut di dunia hiburan, Junsu sampai membuang Yoochun. Kira-kira seperti itu lah yang Yoochun pikirkan. Junsu telah membuangnya. Padahal kala itu Yoochun berniat menjalin hubungan dalam komitmen dengan Junsu.

Dulu ia dan Junsu memang tidak memiliki kejelasan dalam hubungan. Ia juga tidak bisa mengaku begitu saja sebagai kekasih laki-laki bermarga Kim itu. Karena kisah asmara mereka dahulu itu amat sangat membingungkan. Junsu mengatakan bahwa ia memang menyukai Yoochun, tapi ia tidak mau jika harus terikat sebuah hubungan.

_Egoisnya Junsu ingin memiliki tapi tidak mau dimiliki._

Maka tentu saja Yoochun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Junsu memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia hiburan dan melarang dirinya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Junsu lagi karena anak pasangan Kim tersebut tidak mau jika sampai ada media yang memberitakan bahwa dirinya begini, dirinya begitu. Junsu tidak mau karena ia takut hal itu bisa saja akan menghambat jalan karirnya.

Di saat-saat terpuruk seperti itu lah keluarga Park mengenalkan Yoochun dengan sepupu jauhnya yang bernama MinRin. Karena MinRin adalah gadis menawan yang berpikiran dewasa, Yoochun jadi merasa nyaman berteman dengan dia. Hanya dalam beberapa tahun saja MinRin sudah mampu mencuri hati kedua orangtua Yoochun. Maka tanpa berpikir lama-lama mereka berniat menjodohkan MinRin dengan putra tunggal mereka tersebut.

"Aku sungguh berharap kita tidak akan pernah berurusan lagi, Junsu yah.." dada Junsu berdenyut ngilu mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sendu dan berdiri seolah tidak berniat untuk lebih lama lagi duduk di kursi empuk cafetaria yang menjadi tempat perjanjian mereka bertemu sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku juga berharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku punya keterlibatan urusan denganmu."

Junsu membungkuk sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana dengan tatapan mata kelam Yoochun yang mengarah pada punggung kekar Junsu.

Jika Junsu harus berterus terang, sejujurnya ia merasa nafasnya sudah terasa sesak sejak pertama kali ia datang dan bertatap muka dengan laki-laki yang dulu pernah ia lukai itu. Ia memang sempat menyesal karena dulu pernah memperlakukan Yoochun begitu buruk, seolah tidak menghargai perasaan laki-laki itu kepadanya. Ia selalu merasa bersalah dan di hantui perasaan kalut yang meneriakan dirinya sebagai seorang pecundang.

Ia tahu Yoochun sudah memiliki keluarga kecilnya dengan seorang wanita baik-baik. Namun ia masih tetap menyimpan perasaan bersalah kepada laki-laki bermarga Park itu.

Ia memang sudah tidak menyukai Yoochun seperti yang ia rasakan di masa remajanya dulu.  
Sungguh!  
Junsu sudah tidak memiliki sedikit rasa pun pada Yoochun. Kesibukannya selama ini telah membekukan hati seorang Junsu dari siapa pun. Tetapi ia mengaku bahwa sampai sekarang masih memiliki segudang perasaan bersalah kepada Yoochun akan kelakuannya dulu. Perasaan bersalah yang terasa semakin menekan dan menyudutkan seolah terus memperingkatkan betapa jahat dirinya.

Junsu ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Yoochun. Setidaknya agar perasaan bersalah itu menjadi lebih ringan baginya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalau kau terus membuntutiku seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendendang pantatmu Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menudingkan telunjuknya tepat di depan batang hidung Yunho.

Demi apapun, ia merasa gerah dengan sikap Yunho yang sudah seperti anak unggas baru menetas yang terus mengekori induknya.

"Kau jangan sesinis itu padaku Jaejoong-ah. Percuma saja sikapmu yang seperti itu hanya akan membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menganggumu.." Yunho bersiul ria. Kadang kala ia hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa ketika melihat Jaejoong meledak marah mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa maumu eum?"

Laki-laki cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah seolah ingin mengunyah bulat-bulat kepala pemuda Jung itu sekarang juga.

"Aku hanya mau berteman denganmu. Masa begitu saja tidak boleh.." aku Yunho dengan kalimat bernada manis menurut dirinya namun menjijikan menurut sosok di hadapannya. Yunho memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menuruti saran Jang GeunSuk kemarin. Masa bodo soal ia yang harus berpacaran dengan Karam demi untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau. Tepatnya tidak bisa.

Gah!  
Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Karam jika hatinya membelok pada Jaejoong. Yakinlah jika ia sampai menuruti saran waras sepupunya itu pasti akan ada banyak hati yang terluka disana sini. Ia akan melukai Karam, Jaejoong dan tentunya diri Yunho sendiri dengan kepura-puraan semu yang endingnya malah akan membuat masalah semakin runyam.

"Tapi kau lebih mirip memaksa daripada mengajakku, heh!"

"Itu karena kau terlalu dingin padaku.."

Jaejoong berdecak, lama-lama ia merasa gemas sendiri melihat Yunho yang bukannya jera malah semakin menjadi mengejarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau berteman denganmu asal kau juga mau berteman dengan Karam! Bagaimana?" ceplos bibir cherry itu. Ia sengaja memancing Yunho dalam hal ini.

Yunho mengedikan bahunya.  
"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dalam hal itu. Kalau tau itu alasanmu kenapa tidak kau bilang saja dari kemarin."

.

.

.

Ada yang lain dalam hari-hari Karam mulai sekarang. Ia terlalu bahagia melihat Yunho sudah tidak bersikap angkuh padanya seperti dulu-dulu. Meskipun Karam tahu dibalik perubahan sikap Yunho ada Jaejoong yang menjadi alasannya.

Sebenarnya Karam sudah menduga jika pemuda incarannya ini memang benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong dalam arti sungguhan.

Sungguhan disini maksudnya adalah Yunho pasti benar-benar merasa tertarik dan memiliki maksud entah itu apa pada sahabat barunya tersebut.

Terlebih ketika diam-diam ia selalu memergoki Yunho yang tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang memancarkan kekaguman yang tak terelakan.

Karam tahu, Karam mengerti apa yang Yunho rasakan pada Jaejoong adalah sama persis seperti apa yang ia rasakan kepada Yunho.  
Posisinya sekarang adalah 'aku mencintaimu, kau mencintai dia'

"Kau ada waktu luang untuk hari minggu lusa, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yunho ketika hari ini ia dan Jaejoong serta Karam tengah menuju basement kampus untuk mengambil mobil Karam yang terparkir disana.

Sudah satu minggu lebih ketiga orang itu selalu menyempatkan pulang bersama jika kebetulan jadwal kuliah mereka selesai di waktu yang memungkinkan. Yunho dan Karam tentu memiliki waktu yang sering untuk terlibat kebersamaan karena mereka berdua memang sama-sama berada di fakultas kedokteran. Tapi meski begitu keduanya tetap mau menunggu Jaejoong jikalau sahabat tersayangnya itu mendapat waktu jam pulang yang cukup larut.

Sejak saat itu lah Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu berangkat dan pulang kuliah diantar dan dan dijemput oleh sedan silver milik Karam. Yunho sempat memprotes bahwa ia tetap akan membawa kendaraan sendiri saja karena tidak mau merepotkan Karam. Akan tetapi karena Karam begitu gigih meyakinkan dirinya alhasil ia luluh juga. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa ternyata Jaejoong juga akan berada di dalam mobil yang sama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh selidik.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu serta Karam menjenguk Umma ku. Kalian belum pernah aku kenalkan dengan Umma ku kan?"

Mata Karam berbinar ceria mendengar alasan Yunho.  
"Ah, ya. Hyung benar juga. Selama ini rasanya kami memang belum mengenal hyung sepenuhnya. Iyakan Hero hyung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan. Jika ditelisik Yunho memang terkesan tertutup tentang keluarganya baik pada dirinya maupun pada Karam. Padahal sudah dua kali Yunho bertandang ke rumah keluarga Kim dan sudah lima kali Yunho berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Park. Namun baik Jaejoong dan Karam tak ada satu pun yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jung.  
Setiap Jaejoong dan Karam menjemput atau mengantarkan Yunho ketika pulang atau berangkat kuliah, Yunho selalu menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya dan selalu minta diturunkan di depan toko dua puluh empat jam yang berada tepat disebelah gedung mewah tersebut tanpa pernah menawari Jaejoong dan Karam untuk sekedar mampir ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengajak kalian untuk bertemu dengan Umma ku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari minggu ternyata terasa datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Begitulah pikir Yunho.

Pagi tadi ia sudah memberitahukan pada bibinya kalau ia akan mengajak Jaejoong dan Karam ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibunya. YoungSuk yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja menyambut gembira.  
Pasalnya yang ia tahu Yunho belum pernah bersikap terbuka tentang dirinya pada teman-temannya dulu. Sejak komanya RaeSuk, Yunho memang cukup menarik diri dari pergaulan.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika bibi menyuruhmu untuk mengajak Changmin juga Yun? Hari ini bibi ingin sekali mencoba resep cake yang bibi lihat di buku yang kemarin baru bibi beli. Bibi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib cake itu jika bibi membuatnya ketika Changmin sedang berada di rumah." bisik YoungSuk. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerling ke arah Changmin yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Arraseo.." kekeh Yunho.  
Bibinya memang benar, Changmin memang paling pintar merusuh di dapur jika melihat ibunya sedang mempraktekan resep membuat camilan.

.

.

.

Yunho melajukan Lexus hitam miliknya membelah jalanan Seoul.  
Sekarang Korea Selatan tengah menikmati musim semi yang mulai menyambut datangnya musim panas untuk bulan depan nanti.

"Aku baru tahu jika sekarang kau punya teman, hyung."

"YAH! Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku pikir kau terlalu culun di kampus makanya aku tidak pernah memergokimu membawa teman ke rumah atau mendengar kau yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah teman."

"Kau jangan berpikir seenak kepalamu. Siapa bilang aku tidak punya teman? Selama ini aku hanya berkumpul bersama teman-temanku sebatas di kampus dan seputar urusan kuliah saja." dalih Yunho membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa kali ini kau mau mengenalkan mereka pada Imonim?" Putra semata wayang mendiang Shim Jiwon itu tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaraannya ketika tadi Yunho mengajak dirinya untuk menjemputan dua orang bernama Jaejoong dan Karam yang Yunho akui sebagai temannya. Lalu setelah itu Yunho juga menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena ternyata Yunho berniat mengenalkan dua orang tersebut dengan RaeSuk.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman saja dengan mereka. Aku sudah berkenalan dan beberapa kali berkunjung pada keluarga Jaejoong dan Karam, rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidak mengajak mereka untuk berkenalan dengan keluargaku juga."

Changmin hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar alasan Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang fokus menyetir tiba-tiba saja menyeringai dan terkekeh dengan sendirinya.

"Changmin-ah, apakah kau bisa tertarik pada laki-laki?"

"Hah?"

"Temanku yang bernama Karam itu adalah laki-laki manis yang periang, aku rasa dia akan cocok jika dekat denganmu.."

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

* * *

**. **

**. **

**T B C **

**. **

**. **

Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae: hehehe kecup balik XD  
gomawo atas reviewnya say :)

YunHolic: sekali-kali Yunho dinistain juga ga pa pa XD *dor

hanasukie: he um, sudah tuntutan ceritanya begitu ^^v

Lady Ze: Dzing~ sepertinya semua tebakan terjawab di part ini :)  
hehehe~

Guest: terima kasih~ reviewnya galau~ author jadi ikut galau juga ~ =_=

AliveYJ: tengkyu atas koreksinya say, ^^v aku memang masih suka bikin typo atau kurang jeli pada salah benarnya penafsiran beberapa kata XD *piss

jaena: Yunho dapet karmanya sendiri ;) *wink

Dee chan - tik: terima kasih ^^ ini udah lanjut kok, mian ne karena lanjutannya lama ^^v #hug

Aaliya Shim: iya, di fb mentok sampai part kemarin jeng XD hehehe~ aku rada2 senewen juga nyari waktu luang buat ngetik ff sekarang2 mah U_U

irengiovanny: Iren bawel ah~ =,.= hahahaha *piss oke deh, sip~

lipminnie: he um, ini lanjutannya say.. ^^ mian ya lama :D hehehe

Hana - Kara: gomawo~ ^^ ini aku update lagi.. hehehe.. lama ne? aku sibuk kerja soalnya ;)

YunJaeLovers: Holla~ ^^ am kambek~ maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang, aku sibuk soalnya say ^^v  
semoga masih mau nungguin ff ini..

Elzha luv changminnie: apa kabar elzha? :) ini chapter selanjutnya udah post lagi..  
*peluk

xena hwang: ahahahaha sip *acung jempol emang bener kok :)

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di pertengahan bulan februari nanti ^^/  
Aku mau menghilang sejenak karena kerjaan lagi menggunung gara-gara menjelang imlek akhir bulan ini TT_TT

**BearHug**

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
